


The Council

by thedemonstherapist



Series: The Council [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, Insecurity, Mentions of Death, Multi, Multiple chapters, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Reconciliation, simeon is a literal angel, so much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonstherapist/pseuds/thedemonstherapist
Summary: It's been three years since the exchange, and Simeon suddenly stands at your door, informing you that you're needed in the Celestial Realm. You agree to come with him, but you're still recovering from the pain and heartache leaving the Devildom caused you.However, you're not the only one whose life hasn't been the same since. Can you manage to put your past behind you, for the good of the three realms?[Spoilers for the game up to chap. 20]
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Council [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722562
Comments: 33
Kudos: 169





	1. Misslieness

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and pairings to be updated as the story continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misslieness - the feeling of solitariness that comes from missing something or someone you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for descriptions of bad mental health and panic attacks. Nothing is explicitly described. MC is also very insecure about her being non-magical and "only human".  
> The trope that a pact causes an actual mark to appear on your skin is also present here. I have a standalone short that details how I believe the marks would look and how they appear, and which provides a little background on this story. You can find it on my profile or as part of the series this fic is part of.

The Celestial Realm surpasses even your wildest expectations. 

You don’t realise that you’re frozen in place, open mouthed and staring, until Simeons good-natured chuckle reaches your ear. The angel gently taps your shoulder, a kind smile on his face. 

“Are you really that surprised?”

“N- Yes”, you breathe out, turning to him, “I know this is literally heaven, but- how could I ever come close to imagining this?”

Simeon nods, offering you his arm. “I do suppose that rings true to all humans. But come now; Michael is eager to meet you”. 

At the mention of the Archangel, who, as Simeon put it earlier, is second to only one, you immediately straighten up. There is a certain nervousness that’s making your heartbeat quicken and your steps become impatient, but above all, you’re curious. You still don’t exactly know why you’re here, why Simeon was sent to collect you for something apparently so important that it transcends all three realms. 

At first, you had been sceptical and anxious. It had been three years since your time in the Devildom, and one of those had been by far one of the worst years of your life. You had left the demons realm only to be faced with normal life, family and friends who couldn’t stop asking you about it and above all, heartbreak. You didn't realise how deep your feelings ran and the fact that there was practically no way for you to see them again left you falling into deep pit of despair. You were only human, after all - even your celestial ancestry couldn’t help the fact that you would die in what to demons and angels was the blink of an eye. Feelings of insignificance and unimportance haunted you during the day, and at night, you were left confronting demons of a different kind. It got so bad that you found yourself spiralling, unable to get up in the morning, unable to accept that it was over. Panic attacks and dark thoughts made every day blur together until finally, you managed to get yourself to a therapist's office. 

Somehow, you pulled yourself together. You’d reached out for help and gradually, you were able to recover, putting your broken heart back together, piece by piece. As time went on, you got on with your life, trying to ignore every piece of evidence that the exchange ever occured. It was a coping mechanism, one that was hindered by the fact that seven pieces of that evidence had been burnt permanently into your skin, and one your therapist disapproved of. But it worked decently well, and as long as you were able to keep yourself over water, you saw no reason to change it. 

That was, of course, until Simeon suddenly stood before your door one afternoon, greeting you with a radiant smile. And everything that had ever happened came flooding back, forcing you to confront the fact that you could no longer lock these deep-rooted memories away. 

“We’re almost there”. That same angels voice tore you from your thoughts. You were approaching a door, wide-set and guarded by two angels in armour. As soon as they saw Simeon, they rushed to open it. 

His grip, feather-light until now, became a little tighter. “One last thing. If you ever feel uncomfortable, let us know, yes?”

You were caught off guard by his words, turning to look at him. “Thank you, but will there be reason to?”

He tilted his head, halting his steps for a moment. “I know how badly you struggled after the exchange program ended”. Seeing your expression change, he quickly added: “An angel will always instinctively check in on the humans they’ve met and bonded with. I was not permitted to help you - though I very much would have liked to do so”. His gaze softened, searching your face. “You’re still in pain, and I understand. I was unsure of bringing you here for that same reason. So please, if you ever feel the need to, you have every right to leave whatever conversation is happening”. 

Emotional control was something you’d never been good at, and you could feel a thousand different ones threatening to overwhelm you in that moment. Regret, fear, gratitude, appreciation and dull agony above all. “Thank you”. Your words sounded strangled, and you look away, gathering yourself for a moment.

“There’s no reason for that. It’s only decent to say this”. Simeon gives you another warm smile, waiting for you before starting to walk again, “MC, we’re about to enter Michael's study. I’m relatively sure you’re one of very few humans who have ever set foot in here”. 

You want to say something, but your words fail you as you step through the doors. A glorious, six-winged angel stands at the windows, basking in the sun. He turned to face you, and you have to bite your tongue as not to gasp. 

He’s devastatingly striking, opening his arms as a welcoming gesture as you stand there, utterly dumbfounded. The tips of his white wings are tinted gold, matching the bright halo above his head, and he's clad in pristine white. A golden cape decorates his shoulders, trailing on the ground, and the sliver of skin his robes expose of his upper chest is taken up by symbols of a kind you do not recognise. His eyes seem deep blue from afar, but as you come closer, they shift into a silvery teal, warm with delight. 

“MC! I’m so pleased to finally make your acquaintance”, he says, dazzling you with a joyful smile, “My name is Archangel Michael, but please, just call me Michael. And I believe you know this young mage already?”

White hair, a dark cloak and a devious, wide grin; Solomon steps into your view. “Hello, MC. It’s been too long”. 

\---

You’re not quite sure what you’d expected when Simeon took you to the Celestial Realm. But this - this was not it. 

“You want me to do what?”

Your voice comes out as a whisper. Next to you, Solomon chuckles lightly at your reaction, putting down his cup. “Well, this certainly makes things interesting”. 

Michael quirks a brow at him, facing you. “You heard me correctly. I would like to offer you the position of human ambassador, alongside Solomon”. 

You close your eyes, pressing two fingers to your temple. “Human ambassador, on a council between all three realms. To bring angels, humans and… demons closer together? Do I have that right?”

“Yes, exactly”. If Michael notices the pause in your sentence, he doesn’t question it. “Lord Diavolos exchange program has proven ever so fruitful for the past years, so he and I devised a plan to further strengthen the bond it created. Solomon and a witch named Iselda, who you will meet soon, have aided us in doing so. And now, we turn to the lesser magical for a wider perspective”. 

You try to swallow both the surge of information as well as the feelings that are stirred by it, taking a deep breath. “And I was the person to come to mind? Surely, there were other… non-magical exchange students in the past years?” 

“You were the first of them”, Simeon speaks up, eying you carefully, “And… although this may be uncomfortable for you... you share the closest bond with seven of our other council members. None of the other exchange students ever managed to make pacts with any of the brothers after you. You know them very well, and that will surely prove to be beneficial”. 

You instinctively look away and down, eyes falling onto the hem of your sleeve. The rims of Lucifer's pact mark peek out from under there, and you feel more repressed memories resurfacing. You’re going to see them again, if you decide to agree to this. You’re going to see all of them again, and already the thought is causing you to panic. 

“MC”, Michael’s tone is quiet, causing you to look back up. He has his hands folded on the table, looking at you with kind earnesty on his face. “I know this isn’t easy for you. But please, consider it. It would be for the good of millions, and would aid to keep our realms united in a way noone thought possible before”. 

Solomon's hand is on your arm, a sudden, surprising touch. “They miss you too, you know. I’ve never seen anything like it in de-”. 

“Please”. Your voice cracks. “Solomon, please. Don’t say-”.

There’s silence as you bury your face in your hands, letting out choked cries as tears fall freely. His words tear open an abyss in your heart, but Simeon is beside you, gently tracing circles across your back. You don’t know if he’s using his healing powers or if it’s just the repeated motion that's working, but after a few minutes, you’re able to take a deep breath. Slowly, you manage to stifle your sniffling and straighten back up. Michael hands you a tissue, and you dab your face, embarrassed at your loss of control. 

“I’m sorry-” you try to apologize, but Simeon immediately shushes you. 

“You have nothing to feel bad about”, he says sternly, shooting Solomon a glare, “You have all the right to be hurt. I would be more surprised if you stayed calm”. 

“It’s just… I know it’s been years”, you try to reason, more with yourself than anyone in the room, “Granted, only three, but I’m- like, my therapist still cautions me to even consume media that has anything to do with… these kinds of things. Demons, angels, magic. And I just don’t understand. I know you want another perspective, but I’m so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. I’m going to die in about sixty to seventy years, and for you, that’s basically just another week. I can’t-”

“MC”, Michael interrupts your rambling, entirely serious, “Please listen to me. We chose you in a manner that is unlike how you first came in contact with the three realms. We did not randomly select you. We _chose you_ . Because you survived a year in the Devildom, you took it up with some of the most powerful demons there are and _lived_ , you forged friendships and pacts with all of them and changed their entire existence. You even altered the Demon Lord's own perspective on certain topics. You cannot deny these things, nor can you deny how special that makes you. You may not have magical abilities, but-” Michael leans closer, emphasizing his next words, “You have a kind heart and a beautiful soul. You remain strong and selfless, despite all you’ve gone through. And that is why we are so eager to welcome you into this new era, and I truly believe that you are going to make a difference in the lives of millions”. 

With Simeon comfortingly squeezing your hand, you say the first thing that comes to your mind.

-°-

There are many things Lucifer had anticipated on their journey to the Celestial Realm. 

He had anticipated the staring, the whispers, the surprise. He had anticipated the nostalgia, the memories, the discomfort of being one who he was. He had anticipated the brothers reactions and his own resentment when returning to their former home as the demons that they were. He had even anticipated, to an almost exact degree, how Diavolo and Barbatos would behave, and how Michael would treat all of them. 

What he hadn’t anticipated was _this_.

“Diavolo, I mean no disrespect, but you’ve discussed this prior?” Lucifer cannot hide his astonishment, glancing at Michael. The Archangel is leaning forwards, observing the two demons closely.

“Do not be offended, Lucifer”, Diavolo says, putting down his tea, “We thought it best to discuss this particular manner between the two of us first. You still have my full and unwavering trust - but there are reasons to my doing”. 

“May I ask what those are?”. Lucifer feels himself grow restless, disturbed by the fact that he doesn’t know what’s happening. 

“Please, allow me”. Michael holds up a gloved hand, and Diavolo nods. The angel settles back in his chair, wings folded behind him. 

“Before we get to that subject, I'd liked to quickly summarise: Three years ago, the Demon Prince proposed an exchange program to you and your brothers. Through what I know to be a lot of your hard work, it was put into action. I was immediately curious about the whole thing and gladly accepted Lord Diavolos offer when it came along. I sent Simeon and Luke, who continuously reported back to me, as did I get regular updates from Barbatos; I knew almost exactly what was going on and was thoroughly inspired by what I was hearing happen. The first year succeeded, in ways practically unthought of. And I believe that you, personally, as well as your brothers, were also positively impacted by that year, correct?”

Lucifer knows how to keep his composure, but deep down, those words hit him in a sensitive, painful place. “Correct”.

“The last two years have followed in the first one's footsteps, and have strengthened the bond between the three realms to an extent I am beyond pleasantly surprised by”, Michael continues, keeping his eyes on him only, “And, as you know by now, to continue this relationship, we came up with a plan to form a council. It will made up of delegates from the human world, the Devildom, and the Celestial Realm, who, all together, can help shape a collective future. We would ask you, Lucifer, and your brothers, to be seven of those advisors”. 

“You want my brothers to be a deciding factor in matters that affect three different worlds?”. Lucifer raises a brow, almost amused, “They are divided and chaotic enough when it comes to matters that only concern demons”. 

“And that’s exactly why we want their opinions”, Diavolo says with a nod, “Never forget, Lucifer, you all carry the title of the Seven Rulers of Hell - a title that does not come easily. It would be rather improper to leave you out of such manners”. 

Lucifer sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright. Would you like me to get them, so we can further discuss this?”

Michael shakes his head, and out of the corner of his eye, Lucifer sees one of the guardian angels leave the room. “No need. There is still the matter of the human representatives”. 

Lucifer is aware of many things in that moment, but most of all, what is making Diavolo’s eyes bore into his sides. 

“I’m guessing you’ve already chosen them, then?”, he asks, tentatively. 

Michael bows his head slightly. “Lord Diavolo and I did, yes. Your input is still appreciated, but I ask that you are gentle with your words in front of her, Lucifer”. 

His heart seems to stop in his chest. It can’t be.

Michael has turned away from him and is calling out. “Simeon, we’re ready for you”. 

The doors swing open, and somehow, he manages not to draw a sharp breath. Because it’s _you_ , and you’re here, walking towards him. Your gaze flitters from demon to angel, not lingering on him for very long, and there’s nervousness in every move you make. But, regardless, you’re still moving forwards, with determined steps and with Simeon beside you, almost protective in the way he has his arm linked with yours. 

It takes a moment for him to register the fact that you’ve changed. Your hair is a different colour, pinned up and shorter than he remembers, and you somehow look taller. But that might just be the shoes you’re wearing, or the fact that you have your head held high, despite the anxiety obvious in your flickering eyes. 

By the seven hells. That vulnerable place he’s buried so deeply inside of him reminds him of the first time he ever saw you, lost and confused in a hall full of demons. It reminds him of the way he’d felt the moment you’d laid eyes on him, because it’s how he feels right now, all over again. 

He’s standing up, only out of reflex and because Diavolo is doing the same, not because he knows what he’s doing. You don’t look at him once you’re closer, being greeted by Michael, but the smile he’s missed so much is there, contradicting the uneasiness that’s practically radiating from your entire being. Your scent hits him instantly, so familiar and bittersweet that he loses ability to speak for a long moment. 

“Lord Diavolo, it’s nice to see you again”, you say, and Diavolo is beside him, smiling down at you. You’ve offered him your hand and he takes it, placing a customary kiss on the back. Lucifer doesn’t know what he’s seeing. He doesn’t _believe_ what he’s seeing. 

“The same to you, MC”, Diavolo replies smoothly, examining you with care, “How have you been?”

Something shifts in your expression and your smile becomes a little less genuine. “In more recent times, good. Thank you for asking”. 

You turn to him, and it’s only then that Lucifer sees his pact mark, wrapped around your wrist and as vibrant as ever. The memories of that night come back to him, and he feels something in him break. You, crying in his arms, begging for a possibility to stay. He had wanted to cry too, placing feverish kisses across your face, desperate to hold you for as long as he still could. 

And now you were in front of him again, and your entire demeanour told him all he needed to know. He could physically feel your torment, and he wished that there were a way to convey the fact that he understood _exactly_ what you were going through.

But he couldn’t swallow his pride. It had swallowed him, devoured him down to the last fiber of his being, ever so long ago.

“Hello, Lucifer”, you say, quietly, and the entire room is waiting for his answer. He doesn’t know if anyone can see how defenceless he is, but the mere thought of it is enough to force something out of him. A facade takes his place, and he curses himself for allowing anything else to be apparent. 

“Good day, MC”. He holds out a hand, automatically, without thinking about the consequences. You hesitate before taking it, but you do. He can feel you shaking slightly, but it’s not the only thing he senses. Magic is making the air simmer around the two of you, and vaguely, he wonders whether it’s as clear to you as it is to him. 

He drops your hand with the haste of a man burned. You take a step back at the same time, and something flashes across your face. The pact mark is glowing, but you tug at your sleeve to try and cover it. Your cheeks are flushed, and the nervousness around you grows, practically drowning him in your unease. 

“Very well”, Michael breaks the silence, clapping his hands together, “MC, Simeon, come have a seat. Others will join us soon, but we have something to discuss beforehand”. 

Lucifer is only too glad to sit back down. His insides are squirming with discomfort and Diavolo keeps glancing at him. But he knows how to keep a straight face, folding his arms and deciding to focus on the Archangel instead. 

“To come back to a more detailed view of the council”, Michael places a scroll on the table between them. “The members are as good as decided - however, everyone will have to take an oath and be sworn in. It’s best this is done as soon as possible and with everyone present”. 

“An oath? As in, a pledge to the council?” you say, and it’s impossible for Lucifer to not look at you. Your eyes meet his and he knows what you are thinking of - the memories of his sister have rarely been more noticeable in you than now. 

“As you know by now, words are incredibly powerful”, Diavolo tilts his head. “It’s a commitment that you must adhere to, a loyalty that you must willingly stand by. They confirm your willingness and dedication to this cause”. 

You still, and now he can’t stop his thoughts from spiralling. It’s obvious to the ones that know of it what Diavolo is referring to.

“You have time to consider, MC”, Simeon says, taking your hand. Lucifer can stop himself from gritting his teeth, resorting to shifting in his seat. You give the angel a thankful smile, but shake your head. 

“No. I’ve decided. I know what the right thing is to do - not just for me”. 

It hurts to see how little you’ve changed as a person. Lucifer wants to scream at your selflessness, still so stubborn, despite the heartache he somehow knows you’ve been through. He wonders if the pact has anything to do with it; if it’s making him experience your emotions to an amplified, near unbearable amount.

“When do you propose the ceremony takes place?” Simeon asks, looking between Michael and Diavolo. 

“Assuming that Lucifer and his brother agree to become ambassadors”, Micheal answers, glancing at him, “We would hold it in three days exactly, as a prelude to the celebratory Ball”. 

Lucifer nods stiffly. “I don’t actually have doubts about my brothers wanting to be part of it - just make sure Mammon is kept from the valuables during each event. I trust he’d manage to ruin any joyful occasion”. 

Is that a stifled smile on your face? 

“We’ll brief your brothers in a few minutes time”, Michael seems pleased, giving a signal to one of the other angels in the room. “If there is any form of disagreement, we can adjust plans accordingly. Our remaining representatives along with them should gather in the larger study in a few minutes, but before we join them, does anyone have anything more to ask?” His question is more geared towards you, Lucifer can tell.

“Remember”, Diavolo adds, “Michael and I are not going to be directly part of the council. We will be overseeing matters and controlling them. Our function is more to safeguard the council members and three realms, but when asked for opinions, we may give them”. 

“I'd have a topic”, you speak up, folding your hands in your lap. “But I would like to discuss it with everyone involved present. Is that alright?”

“Of course”. Diavolo smiles at you. “I’m glad to see you’re already thinking in that way”. 

“Let us go meet the others, then”, Michael rises from his chair, and you follow his lead. Lucifer isn’t actually aware of his doings, because now, all he can think about is the chaos he knows is about to ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a continuation, be sure to let me know. Feedback is always appreciated :)


	2. Monachopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monachopsis - the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for some swearing and something similar to an anxiety attack.

\---

You don’t realise that you’re physically shaking until Simeon quickens his pace, leading you to an adjacent corridor. He signals for the others to keep going, but each breath you take is already starting to hurt, and you don’t know how you have kept it together until now. 

Oh Gods. _Lucifer._

You cover your face with your hands, trying to control yourself. Just to look at him, to stand next to him was too much. Your heart thumps in your chest, causing your adrenaline to surge, and you’re not even aware that you’re mumbling under your breath until Simeon answers. 

“You’re doing so well”. The angel has his hands firmly on your wrist and back, warmth radiating through his gloves. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, MC. Listen to yourself. You were so strong back there”.

“N-no, you don’t understand”, you mutter, tugging at a strand your own hair in desperation, “There’s so… so much more to this. I- I wasn’t- When I came home, I couldn’t bring myself- _Fuck-_ ”

Simeon shushes you, pulling you closer and into him. You want to put your head against his chest and cry, to let it all out, but you still can’t breathe properly and your brain is working against you. Images of the brothers dance through your mind, reminders of every affectionate moment you shared with them. You’re suddenly unsure of your decision, even though you spent two days already, going over it, again and again and again, until Simeon had forced you to realise what you want.

You _want_ to be part of this. You should know this, but it’s so difficult to think straight right now. Letting out something between a whimper and words, you try to force back the tears threatening to spill. 

“MC”, Simeon says, distantly, somewhere above you. His breath brushes against the shell of your ear when you don’t respond, tone gentle and comforting. “If this is too much, all at once, you can meet them individually. You have a choice in this. I need you to know that”. 

You instinctively object, shaking your head, persistent. Your body feels jittery, unsteady, and your pulse is too fast, but you give yourself a few minutes. You know this situation, and you know how to get out of it, you know that you do. Ordering yourself to remember what you learned, you slowly count to eight and breathe in. Once Simeon realises what you’re doing, he starts to draw circles across your back again, offering soft encouragements all the while. 

After what feels like hours, you manage to lift your head from his chest and wipe across your face. Gods, you must look a mess by now. Simeon watches you attentively, easing his hold on you before suggesting a way out once more. 

“You don’t have to be there now. There’s no use in forcing yourself”. 

“No”. You roll your shoulders back, counting for another deep breath. “No. I just-”. Realising you don’t know what to say, you attempt a different sentence. “I can’t run away from this. I need to stop letting myself think too much”. 

“I’m still worried, little lamb”, Simeon tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. “I immensely dislike the thought of you in such pain - I can almost feel it on you”. 

“But when I’m thinking straight, I know this is what is right”, you insist, trying to ignore the fact that your back is drenched in sweat and you kind of feel like throwing up. “Besides, you’ll be there... right?”

“Of course”. Simeon helps you gather yourself before offering you his arm once more. “Come on, then. You must realise by now how truly admirable you are, MC”. 

Your cheeks grow warm, refusing to acknowledge his compliment. “I just hope we haven’t kept them waiting”.

“Don’t bother yourself with worries about that”. Simeon clicks his tongue. “There’s no way the brothers are already there, nor Solomon. They are a much too chaotic bunch”. 

You know he’s right. 

\---

The study is more of a large conference room, with high windows and a long table in the centre of it. As Simeon predicted, the only ones present are Michael, Diavolo, Barbatos and what you assume are four other angels, who you don’t recognise. Barbatos gives you a polite smile upon entering, and you nod back reflexively. He hadn’t changed at all. 

Strangely (and mercifully), Lucifer is missing. 

“MC, may I introduce to you”. Michael waves you over. “This is Gabriel, the Archangel of Protection and Guardianship. He's a close friend of mine and one of our selected celestial advisors”. 

“A pleasure to meet you”. Gabriel kindly glosses over you astonishment, taking your hand. He, obviously, is also incredibly beautiful, almost rivalling Simeon in your opinion, and his smile speaks of gentle compassion. A glowing halo floats above his head, complimenting the markings on the back of his hand and along his forehead. He's dressed rather interestingly, wearing robes of elegant navy blue, with golden armguards and a chestplate worked into the design. His wings are half tucked behind him, and though the hilt of a sword rests at his side, there is a sense of peace surrounding him. 

“You as well”, you say, the earlier heat returning to your cheeks as he kisses the back of your hand. “I’m… excited to work alongside you in the future”. 

“Such manners!” There is an air of surprise to the second angels words that you almost don’t understand. But your eyes fall onto your sleeve, and you tug it lower. She looks immediately apologetic, giving you a radiant smile in return. “My name is Eden! This is my sister, Lani. Simeon has told us such wonderful things about you!” 

Lani grins brightly at you and rushes to give you a hug. Startled, you return it, careful not to touch anything you shouldn’t. Both of the sisters are olive skinned and have flowing dark hair, but while Eden has silver markings along her arms and a shawl covering her shoulders, Lani is dressed very extravagantly, dress cascading down to the floor and wings spread out behind her. She grasps your hand firmly once she lets go of you, good-willed mischief in her voice. “You must tell us if the stories he’s told are true!”

“You’ve told stories about me?” you turn to face Simeon, who gives an exasperate smile. 

“Lani, please. You’re making me look bad”. 

“I would never think badly of you”, you protest, and he laughs, the sisters giggling along. 

“Well, I would hope not”. 

“So, you’re MC?” The fourth angel hasn’t stood up, eying you up and down, and you try not to recoil immediately. She's intimidating, with deep, golden eyes and different-coloured markings creeping up her neck. A blue cloak is draped across her shoulders, but she isn't in her natural form, neither halo nor wings present. 

“Yes”. You smile carefully at her. For an angel, she gives off a surprisingly cool impression. “I’m pleased to meet you”. 

“I’m Iselda”. She doesn’t take your outstretched hand, rolling a foreign coin between her fingers. “Formally known as the Great Witch of Laos, Medium of Chaos. Your fellow human consultant”. 

You blink, sure to have misheard. “You’re Iselda?” 

“Yes”. She seems to be stopping herself from saying something, a derisive edge to her voice. “You know Solomon, don’t you? He and I have been assisting Lord Diavolo and Archangel Michael for the past years”. 

You swallow. The _and you haven’t, so why are you here?_ hangs so clearly in the air that there’s no need for her to say it out loud. Her accusatory stare doesn’t waver once Simeon gently pulls you away, sitting you next to him at the table. Gabriel takes his place beside Michael, joining in on his and Diavolo’s conversation, while Lani and Eden sit across from you. Lani is evidently curious, but it’s her sister who asks. 

“MC, forgive me for being forward, but... You’re descended from Lilith, as Simeon told us, right?”

You nod, but Simeon sighs, in an almost overly dramatic fashion. “You need to learn some discretion, Eden”.

“It’s okay”, you say, without even thinking, “I don’t mind talking about- oh, that’s not what you mean, is it?”

Cheeks warming once more, you glance at the two. They look even more intrigued than before. “We do not mean to be rude, MC”, Lani says, restrained excitement in her eyes. “But we always looked up to Lilith, and were devastated to hear of her fate. So it’s very interesting to see you, now, as someone so distantly related to her”. 

“I don’t know if I can really say all that much”. You try to ignore the fact that Iselda is listening, blank stare boring through you. “Like you said, it’s a very distant relation… I don’t exactly have any noteworthy abilities either”.

“MC, you know that to not be true”. Oh fantastic, Diavolo is participating. “When Solomon lent you his powers for the night, you certainly-”

The doors fly open, cutting him off mid-sentence and you flinch, stunned at the mess that reveals itself. 

“You know, when I told you to not go wandering off, I didn't mean to not come when your presence is demanded!”. Lucifer is clearly furious, storming in after Mammon, who complains loudly as the older one grabs him by the coat. 

“Oi! Let go of that! That cost me fifty thousand grimm, ya-”

“Mammon, stop acting like a child for five minutes, _please_ ”. Asmodeus slinks into the room, Solomon and Belphegor following closely behind. The sorcerer looks more amused than anything else, and you’re quite sure he sees you first, gaze trailing over the startled participants. But he says nothing. From this angle, you’re half-hidden behind Simeon, and can only watch as it unfolds. 

Satan is the next one in the room, arms crossed and eyes glittering with entertained annoyance. It occurs to you that this is as new to him as it is to you - but as he pauses to say something, Leviathan runs into him from behind. 

“Could you move?”. Levi looks more irritated than his younger brother, shoulders slumped forwards and eyes narrowed. He’s visibly uncomfortable in the presence of the angels, tail flicking from side to side. When Satan crosses his arms and answers, he accidentally elbows Belphie in the side, who promptly voices displeasure. Levi is still stuck behind Satan, snapping at Belphie for not getting out the way, and it's immediate chaos as Lucifer orders all three to stop it. 

Automatically, you lean forwards. You don’t think, startled by the oh-so recognisable turmoil and overwhelming instinct to intervene. 

You lock eyes and Leviathan audibly curses, jumping backwards. Satan follows his gaze, expression suddenly slack, and as Beelzebub is the next one through the door, he mirrors their actions without a second thought. 

_Oh shit_. 

You’re caught like a deer in headlights. One by one, the brothers turn to see you, each of them freezing as they realise it’s _actually_ you. Someone whispers your name, and you’re almost sure it’s Mammon, still detained by Lucifer, but you don’t dare to look at him.

Oh, _shit._

Three years. Quite some time for a human, but barely anything for a demon, has left its traces in the form of shock and disbelief on each of your faces. You don’t know what you expected - it wasn’t to be hit by the ferocity of six hard, agonized stares as you sit there, unable to move. In response, every memory with them you’ve repressed seems to suddenly emerge from the depths of your damaged heart, and it doesn’t leave you room for air. 

Their emotions range from doubt to bitterness to downright misery, and you hate yourself, you hate yourself for doing this to them, all at once. The most composed is Lucifer, who is avoiding looking at you, but you’d seen all of this play out with him, already. It was bad enough then - why in the world did you think it would be better now? 

“Excellent, you’re all here”. Diavolo tries to break the sudden tension, standing up from his chair. You honestly don’t know where to look, blinking rapidly, determined not to cry. You’ve done too much of that today already. 

“Please, come, take a seat”, Michael says invitingly, gesturing to the remaining ones. There’s a free one between you and Gabriel, and you’re ever so thankful when Solomon swiftly takes its place. You’re shaking again, and Simeon wordlessly laces his fingers with yours under the table. You’re lucky enough that the angel sisters sit across from you, leaving the only feasible places neither directly beside or opposite you. But it doesn’t stop them from staring, and as much as you try to look away, there’s really no way to do so. 

From one end of the table, Iselda is openly glaring at you, as if trying to simultaneously pick apart your emotions and murder you in one. Gabriel's eyes are moving between the brothers and you, similar to Eden and Lani. What makes it worse is the glances the angels exchange, full of knowing. 

You want to crumble to nothing and vanish, but Simeon's hand on yours is keeping you grounded. You end up staring down at the table, wishing more than ever that you could disappear. 

“Now then”. Michael tries to take control once more, rising from his chair. You realise that Solomon is watching you closely, and slightly shake your head at him, pursing your lip. He seems to understand, and you breathe a sigh of relief, turning to look at the Archangel. 

“We are gathered here today for a first meeting”, Michael states, a warm smile spreading over his face. “All of you have been chosen to be ambassadors in the Council of the Three Realms, to represent your home and the interests of your kind”. 

You’re uncomfortably aware of Asmodeus and Satan mumbling under their breath. Simeon is the only thing separating you from them, and you grip his hand a little tighter. 

“Wait, what?”. Mammon is gaping at the angel in surprise. “You want us to be part of _another_ council?”

“Let me rephrase that for you: You want _Mammon_ on another council?” Satan says, half-earnest, earning a few chuckles from his brothers and insulted protest from Mammon. Lucifer throws them a stern glare, ineffective in shutting them up, and _fuck_ , this feels so brutally familiar. 

“We do”. Though there are hints of a grin on Diavolos face, his words are entirely honest. As far as you can tell, at least. “I respect all of your opinions and you have proven, time and time again, that each of you have your own, valuable judgement on different subjects. As I said to Lucifer before, it would be rather improper to leave you out of matters such as these”. 

“We want this council to represent a variety of ideas and viewpoints”. Michael has his hands folded, watching the reactions. “The realms have benefitted from yours more times than countable”. 

You catch Beel watching you out of the corners of your eye, the expression that of a sad puppy; bottom lip jutted out, gaze heavy and confused. 

“Do you have any objections?” Lucifer asks his brothers curtly, crossing his arms. “If so, say them now, so we may resolve them and move on”. 

To your surprise, nobody does. Levi, Beel and Belphie glances, Asmo and Satan’s muttering halts, waiting for any of the others to say something. Mammon is the only one who doesn’t seem interested in his brothers reactions, eyes fixated on a point in the distance. The atmosphere is suffocating, near unbearable already under the combination of palpable emotions and unsaid thoughts, but then Diavolo decides to address the elephant in the room. 

Namely, you. 

“Excellent. Now that that is settled-", he gestures towards you, and your heart drops to your stomach. Everyone is looking at you, and you don’t know how to react, desperately searching for somewhere to look that doesn’t cause you to feel guilt. 

“As you can tell, we also have our human representatives with us. Solomon, MC, and of course, the honourable Iselda, have all agreed to be the first of the human delegates”. Diavolo hesitates almost unnoticeably before continuing. “We want to ensure cooperation with this project, so I would suggest getting together and getting to know anyone you don’t yet during the next days. This is an opportunity to get to know the Celestial Realm as well - once the council is official, you will be here more often than not on a professional basis, and it will be helpful to at least know the capitol by then”. 

“How is _she_ going to travel here?” Iselda is pointing at you, magnifying the panic in your chest. “Both me and Solomon have methods of doing so, but she’s non-magical, so...?”

“There will be a way”, Gabriel answers in Michael stead, not giving any further clarification. You would have really appreciated an explanation yourself, but you didn't want to give Iselda the satisfaction she seemed to be searching for. She leant back in her chair, still playing with the coin. 

“As for the Devildom, summoning seemed to have worked perfectly well last time”. Diavolo smiles at you, and the brothers stares return tenfold. You know what they’re thinking about, and you fight the urge to disappear into the soft material of your jumper. You made sure it’s a turtleneck, determined to hide all the pact marks, but of course, the sleeve keeps betraying you. 

“You’ll be coming back to the Devildom?”. 

You look up, meeting Belphie’s eyes. His expression is hard to read, tense and excited at the same time. His idea of you, Beel and him running away together and starting a different life comes back to you. It seems so endlessly far away now, implausible and fantastical. But he was completely serious, and so were you when you kissed him. You never thought this was what would happen afterwards. 

You realise that the room is waiting for your answer and hurry to do so. “Well… I guess”, you say, not specifically addressing him and glancing at Diavolo. “The council is for all three worlds, so we would be doing work in all of them…?”

Your voice trails off, clearly unsure, but Michael saves you. “Precisely”.

“I can always assist”, Solomon offers politely, resting his chin on his hands. “There are surely ways I can take care of MC”.

You raise a brow at him, unsure if the double meaning is intentional. You’re not the only one that notices; Mammon splutters from across the table, head snapping around to snarl at the mage. His eyes are glowing, a mix of bright blue and gold and brimming with warning. 

“Oh, ya think you’re so great, don’tcha, Solomon? Just because-”

“Mammon”, Lucifer hisses. “I’m going to suggest you calm down. Right.Now”.

“Never a dull moment”, someone mumbles, and you couldn’t agree more. Mammon bristles, persistent with his anger, but sits back with a huff, the scowl not vanishing from his face. He’s always been such a jealous idiot, in such an endearing type of way. The urge to run a hand through his hair and watch him blush is immediate, if just to see him furiously deny it afterwards. It stings you to think of all the times you’ve done that. 

“The council is unbalanced, as of now”. Michael brings you back to reality. You’d momentarily forgotten what you were here for, discreetly watching Mammon stare off into space again and ignoring the stab of bitterness it brought. “We have seven delegates from the Devildom, but only three from the human world and four from the Celestial Realm. That’s why, in the beginning, there will be no votes held until we can find more ambassadors to balance things out. Any decisions need to be settled in discussions, which will be good practise for future meetings”. 

“Speaking of our celestial ambassadors”. Michael nods towards Gabriel with a smile. “Everyone here knows Gabriel, our Archangel of Protection and Guardianship. I was ever so pleased that he agreed to be part of this”. 

“It’s an honour, Michael”, Gabriel replies smoothly, smiling across the table. “It’s good to see some old faces again. I’m sure this will be a fascinating project”. 

Someone stifles laughter, quickly to disguise it as cough - you’re reasonably sure it was Satan. You don’t dare check, but you have the feeling that he has _that_ particular expression upon his face right now. The one he uses when Lucifer is pissed off, feigning innocence but ever so obviously amused. 

“Lani and Eden”. Michael gestures towards the sisters. “You have worked ever so hard for the past centuries to gain recognition, and I believe you have very admirable ambitions. I’m excited to see your part in this”. 

Eden smiles proudly, sitting up straighter. “As are we! It’s been delightful meeting the Demon Prince, Lord Diavolo, Sir, and we’re eager to get to know everyone else over the coming years!” 

Lani nods eagerly, grinning as you look at her, but says nothing more. Her sister definitely is the one who takes charge between the two of them. To the left of her, Levi rolls his eyes, not even trying to hide his irritation.

“Thank you very much, Eden”, Diavolo replies, giving the two sisters an affirming smile. You noticed that he was being extremely polite about the entire thing. “We look forward to it equally as eagerly”. 

Definitely overly respectful, you decide, to a remarkable level. Especially considering the expressions on some of the other demons. 

“And, of course, dear Simeon!” Michaels smile widens. “It was he who came up with this idea and brought it to mine and Lord Diavolos attention. I’m sure you’ll continue to have compelling suggestions to move things forward”.

“Oh, Michael, please, you’re flattering me”, Simeon replies kindly, letting go of your hand. It doesn’t go unnoticed, but you suddenly realise he's the only one in the room who isn't in his natural form. “I consider it an honour to be chosen, once more, for such a transcendental task”. 

“Well I think it’s great to be working with you again”. Solomon grins, entertained, as Simeon sends him a glance full of exasperation. 

“I'd ask you not to bring that up now, Solomon”. 

You’re not the only one that’s left a little confused. Asmo looks like he’d die to know what they were talking about, but once more, Michael takes the reigns. 

“So, now that everyone knows each other-” The scroll he’d taken out earlier is back on the table, rolling itself out. “We need to make some decisions regarding the initiation ceremony in a few days. Lord Diavolo and I thought it best if, as an opening task, everyone helps organise organise some of the parts of the ceremony. There are three more aspects to be decided on - ceremonial decorations, the dinner menu and music for the following ball. There are limitations that have already been made, so it shouldn’t be difficult to put everything together in two days”. 

Mumblings arise, mostly stemming from the short deadline, but Iselda has something different in mind. “Are we supposed to form groups?”, she frowns, flicking the coin upwards and catching it with ease. 

“Yes”. Michael politely chooses to ignore her displeasure. “You will have to work together constantly in the future. This is an opening task, and an opportunity to familiarise yourself with your other council members habits and talents. I would ask everyone to see it as such”. His eyes trail across the table. For the first time since everyone sat down together, his gaze feels less kind and more stern, emphasizing his words. 

You swallow. The gravity of the situation is slowly starting to set in. You’re going to be responsible for three different worlds - two of which you barely know. Before you can even start to panic, Solomon has already pulled the scroll towards him, producing a pen out of thin air. 

_Show-off._

“I’ll be part of decorations”, he announces, jotting down his name under one of the columns. 

“Good call”, Asmo laughs, plucking the pen out of his hand once he’s done. His usual bright expression has returned, giving the mage a playful wink as he writes his name under his. “You and food do not mix well”. 

Something rumbles from across the table and Beel apologizes, but you can’t join in on the general laughter and discussion that follows. It’s good that the tension in the room eases somewhat, but you’re staring at the list, wondering what in the seven hells you can do that will avoid most of the brothers. Then again- 

“Beel and I will look after the menu” Satan states as he puts down their names. “Iselda, would you like to join us?”

“No, thank you”. The witch shakes her head, taking the pen he offers her. “I’m equally bad with food as Sol is. I’d prefer to organise the music”.

“Oh, I’ll do the same”, Eden says, and shit, everyone is choosing so quickly. When Mammon demands to be part of the decorations team, Levi immediately reconsiders and decides help with the food instead, which prompts Gabriel to follow Mammon's lead. Now Lucifer is urging Belphie to make a decision, who ignores him, obviously irritated and- 

“MC”, Simeon says gently. His hand is on your shoulder, warmth dispersing along your arm. You pull yourself out of your thoughts and unclench your jaw, aware of the strain that’s built up over the past minutes. 

“What do you want to do?”. His question is honest and kind, as with all of the things he does. All too conscious of the eyes on you, you mumble an “I don’t know”, glancing away. You hate how silence falls, you hate how you instantly picture everyone’s expression to be the worst it possibly could be. 

“MC, would you like to work on the menu with me?”. Lani sounds tentative, but genuine, and you look over at her. She’s smiling at you, pushing the pen over the table. Gratitude spreads through you at her offer, causing you to automatically smile back. 

“Yes. Thank you, Lani”. You take a relieved breath, signing your name under hers and ignoring the fact that this going to be in no way easy. None of this was going to be. Glancing up and back at Beel, who can’t seem to decide if he should be shocked or pleased, only confirms it. 

Everyone else makes up their mind quite quickly after that. As in, Lucifer, Simeon and Belphie join Iselda and Eden in organising the music. Michael clasps his hands together, clearly satisfied, and Diavolo gives an appreciative nod. 

“Wonderful. Remember that we need your decisions in two days sharp, so that we have one full day to put everything into actions. It’s best if every group meets up tomorrow to start discussing. I’m thoroughly excited for this”. 

Taking his words as a indication of “meeting adjourned”, Iselda immediately jumps up and makes a beeline for the door, cloak swishing behind her. She almost runs over Barbatos, who you hadn’t noticed left the room earlier. You stretch gingerly, trying to relieve some of the tension in your shoulders, and stand up alongside Simeon. 

“Didn't you want to discuss something?” the angel asks, reminding you of the question that had lingered in the back of your mind for most of the meeting with Diavolo and Lucifer. You sigh. 

“I did. It’s okay, it can be taken care of another time”.

Simeon gives you a sympathetic smile, squeezing your hand. “You did really well, MC. Ready to head back?”. 

You nod, choosing not to comment and linking your arm with his. You need to get out of this room before you can breathe properly again - the brothers have gathered on the other side of the table, following Lucifer's signal. You can’t hear what they’re talking about, but you need some distance to cope with everything that happened. 

Before you get to that, Gabriel bids you a gracious goodbye, reminding Simeon of something you don’t understand. Solomon waves at you, disappearing through the doors, and of course, you exchange pleasantries with Michael and Diavolo as they leave. Both of them are equally friendly, but Diavolo is watching you closely, some kind of concerned interesting in his eyes. Lani and Eden are next, the first of whom asks about where you’re staying so that she can pick you up tomorrow. Eden teases Simeon lightly about taking such close care of you, which, of course, only gets you flustered, but he brushes it off and the sisters depart in laughter, leaving you to wonder at their beauty. 

You’re almost at the door when someone calls your name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, my decision to write this series is final.  
> Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the support on the first chapter - I wouldn't have written this if it weren't for you. I'll obviously be continuing this. I've outlined it and I think it will take me about fifteen chapters, though they will be long. I prefer writing long chapters to splitting them constantly, so expect around this length (3,5-5K words) for each chapter. It will take me longer to update, but I prefer it that way. 
> 
> So, how did you like this? Let me know what you think of the characters. I was tempted to put "Michael and Diavolo act like parents" in the tags, because they and Simeon are the only ones keeping it together in this. Also Gabriel, but he's a quiet boy.  
> I've also published a work that details the whole thing about pact marks. It works as a background for this fic or as a standalone, and you can find it as a second part to this series, so give it a read if you feel like it. 
> 
> Love you all, stay safe, drink your water and see you soon!  
> Lily-Rose xx


	3. Avenoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenoir - The desire that memory could flow backwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for some swearing.

-°-

Your name echoes through the room, and you halt abruptly. You’re reaching for the door, hand suspended mid-air and inches away from the handle. Simeon glances over his shoulder with an indecipherable expression, searching for who called you. 

You don’t look back immediately, instead slowly withdrawing your hand. Asmo can practically hear your thoughts, screaming at him from across the room. It takes everything in him not to rush to your side and embrace you, to hold you close, for however long it takes for you to stop thinking and relax against him. 

“Darling, we want to talk to you”, he tries to coax you out of your shell instead, as he’s done so many times before. “We hardly got a chance to catch up just now”. 

Few seconds pass before you turn to face them, letting go of Simeon as you do. The two of you exchange looks and you shake your head wordlessly. Asmo absently wonders when you became so close, jealousy roaring in his chest at how delicately the angels fingers graze your skin. 

“MC”, Lucifer says this time. The oldest brothers expression is gentle compared to the rather intimidating stance he’s taken, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders pushed back. “As Asmo said, we’d ask to talk to you shortly. I promise, it’s nothing more”.

Asmo watches you fight with yourself, desperate to intervene. To press a kiss against your forehead and reassure you, to watch you smile up at him. The way your eyes glistened in dim lights made him weak, made him crave you, in ways he wasn’t used to. He misses it, he misses _you_ , more than he’d ever thought possible. 

Eventually, you nod, facing Simeon. “Could you… wait for me? Outside?” 

The angel seems doubtful, but it’s nothing against the relief that washes over Asmo. “Are you sure? You needn’t worry about discretion with me, lamb”. 

Next to him, Mammon grits his teeth, jealousy emanating from every inch of his being. He isn’t exactly pleased either, wings fluttering behind him involuntarily as he works to keep a friendly expression. The petname rolls off his tongue a little too easily for Asmos taste, too comfortable for the relationship he knew you had. Simeon is naturally affectionate, he has to remind himself. But he can sense the fondness you feel for the angel and inside him, an emotion uglier than jealousy rears its head and growls. 

“I’ll be okay”, you mumble, observing them for a moment. There’s so much confusion in your eyes, and yet, you don’t leave. “It’ll be easier this way”. 

“You trust them”. It’s not a question, more a statement that’s open to your objection. You hesitate, but you don’t. Of course you don’t. It should be obvious that you trust them, shouldn’t it? 

One glance to the side makes it clear that it wasn’t. Levi looks surprised at your lack of contradiction, Mammon’s relief is as noticeable as his crush on you. Satan has his head tilted aside, surveying the scene before him with a blank expression, while scepticism is written all over Belphie’s face, tail swishing behind him. Beel, out of all of them, is the most visibly hurt, staring at you as if he still can’t believe you’re here. 

“I won’t be far, MC”, Simeon's voice brings him back to you, to your grateful smile and the angels lingering touch. He doesn’t leave without addressing Lucifer, tone changing to something more serious. 

“I only trust you because I’ve known you well, Lucifer. Make no mistake, it won’t stop me from fulfilling my duties”. 

Asmo furrows his brows. Did you and Simeon have a guardianship? Was this the reason for the two of you being so close? He doesn’t like the idea, but he comforts himself with the fact that he can’t see any new markings on you. 

“I understand”, Lucifer answers curtly, drumming his fingers on his arm, “My brothers and I will behave ourselves”.

Though he’s reluctant to do so, it’s enough to convince Simeon to leave. The doors swing shut behind him and finally, you’re alone with them.

The smile on Asmo's face widens, heart fluttering in his chest. My, you do look different. His fingers itch to unclasp the clip that holds your hair together, to let it fall and frame your face naturally. He longs to drink in the way it stands out against your skin and accentuates the gorgeous colour of your eyes. He wants that soft warmth back on your cheeks, yearns to hear a giggle to slip from your sweet lips. 

But instead, a whirlwind of painful emotions have taken ahold of you. You wring your hands, staring off into the distance. He glances at Satan, who is unconsciously mimicking Lucifer, arms crossed and thoughtful. Asmo wants to say something; he hates the discomfort in the air, hates how it threatens to take over the conversation. But for some reason, the situation begins to only now sink in fully.

After all this time, after months and years of not hearing from you, you’re suddenly in front of them again. You’re back, for a reason nobody could have predicted, in a place they had never expected or hoped to be again. And you look positively miserable, the corners of your lips quivering, overwhelming emotion bleeding into the air around you. 

He can’t bear it. 

“MC, love, how have you been?”

The words come from him with ease, though it’s not the question he wants to ask. Your head snaps upwards, eyes wide. It’s so easy to call you by old petnames, but he suddenly wonders if it was a mistake. How you hesitate before speaking, how carefully you tread with your words, makes the smile on his face falter. “I’ve been… fine. Thank you for asking”.

Asmo can’t tell if you’re lying and for the first time in a while, anxiety claws at his chest. You used to be quick to read, honest with what you were thinking. Something has obscured that part of you, left only the most undeniable of feelings. The walls that shield you, have they always been there? 

For once in his life, he doesn’t immediately know what to say. You’ve left him speechless before, but not because of things like this. Not because you’re so conflicted that you can’t even look at them. 

“Well, this is certainly a place to see each other again”. If he works through the turmoil, he can probably break down whatever it is that’s holding you back. “The realm has changed very little since I’ve last been here. How do you like it, dear?”

He doesn’t mean to, but magic is intensifying around him, adding a subtle lilt to his words. Lucifer's hand on his shoulder holds him back, and Asmo breathes out, reigning himself in. Slowly built up frustration has taken its toll, but he doesn’t want to risk scaring you. You’re so close, _so_ close. It’s torturous, even the masochist in him can’t enjoy it. 

“It’s… different”. You choose your words carefully. “Nothing like I imagined. The food is quite good, though…”. 

“You’ve been eating well?” Beel asks, but he doesn’t sound hungry, as per usual at the mention of food. His brows are furrowed, observing you closely with his hands in front of his chest. “Has Luke been cooking for you?”

You shake your head, a strand of hair coming loose, one that you promptly tuck behind your ear. “I haven’t seen Luke. I’m staying with Simeon, as of now”. 

Is it just him, or is there guilt in your voice?

“Simeon?” Mammon repeats, hints of a frown on his face. “Since when are the two of ya so chummy?” 

You wrap your arms around yourself. “I wouldn’t call it that. He’s just... fulfilling his duties”. 

“Even so”, Mammon insists, leaning forwards. Asmo rolls his eyes at the envy that drips from his relentless persistence. It’s enough to put Levi to shame. “That angel cares a little too much about ya, MC. And ya can’t go around trusting angels, the-”

“Simeon and I get along fine”, you interrupt him. Though there’s an edge in your words, it doesn’t cover up how your voice breaks for just a second. You swallow audibly, and continue. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

You really miss him, Asmo realises. You miss his selfish, idiotic, jealous brother, and you’re trying really hard to cover it up. The realisation stings; how could you miss Mammon so badly and not him? _Did_ you even miss him? The ugly emotion from earlier grows stronger, stretches its legs and sniffs the air, and Asmo tries to resist the urges it brings. 

“We only wanted to know how you were, love”, he answers, taking a step forwards, “You had us worried earlier, you were so reserved. I almost thought you might not want to talk to us”. 

_Fuck_. Panic springs to your widened eyes, and Asmo’s heart drops. 

“You didn't want to talk to us”, Levi states quietly, movements stilling as he tries to process what he’s saying. 

You shake your head rapidly, closing your eyes and covering your face with your hands. The walls from earlier are crumbling down, and a rush of suffocating dread sweeps over him. But betrayal has never tasted worse, bitter pain rising within him. 

“Why?” Asmo can’t help but ask, thoroughly lost at your expression. “MC, what did we do?”

_What did I do?_

You shake your head once more, lowering your hands. Your voice is jumpy and unsteady, trembling with held-back emotion. “I- I’m really sorry, I-”. 

“I thought you might be ignoring us”, Satan says, unusually strained, “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?”

“I wasn’t ignoring you!” Your outburst catches them all by surprise. You look both angry and full of regret, choking out your next words. “I would never do that for any bad reason! It’s been three years, which happens to be quite some time for a human! It’s going to take me time to adjust again, and that includes getting used to you!”

Asmo flinches, equally shocked at the tears in your eyes and your words. “What do you mean?”

But his words are drowned out by Beel, pushing past his brothers and coming to a standstill before you. You blink up at him, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape as you do. He pulls a tissue from his jacket, handing it to you tentatively. 

“Please don’t cry”. He sounds entirely honest, though his face stays almost impassive, worry only visible in his slumped shoulders. “It’s okay. I can understand”. 

You seem touched at the gesture, more tears springing to your eyes. Beel doesn’t say anything more, retreating to his previous spot and mumbling something to Belphie under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, MC”, Lucifer speaks up for the first time in a while, genuinely apologetic. “This isn’t where I wanted this conversation to go”. 

“Yeah”, Mammon mutters, staring at the ground, “But ya still haven’t explained anything”.

Asmo makes a vague noise, scowling at his brother. He wants answers too, but not when you’re like this. Beel seems to be of the same opinion, growling out a low _Mammon, shut it_. 

“As much as I hate agreeing with Mammon”. Satan hesitates, considering you for a moment. “There are… still things that don’t make sense to me”. 

“See?” Mammon exclaims, and by Diavolo, Asmo could kill him for the frighted apprehension in your face. He instinctively takes a small step forward, longing to have you near him, to comfort you any way you’d like. It isn't like you to be so anxious during confrontation. 

“I have to side with Mammon here, even though I don’t like doing so”. Belphie fixes you with a hard stare, eyes narrowed. “MC, you know I like you. A lot. But-”

“You tried to kill me, Belphegor”. 

_Oh_. Asmo doesn’t know where to look or what to feel, the atmosphere nearing its tipping point. His youngest brother appears wounded, if because of your reminder of one of the most dreadful situations Asmo had ever experienced, or your use of his full name, he can’t tell. Your eyes are a stark contrast to your resentful tone, glazed over and teary, but you don’t look away from him.

“I thought you got over that”, Belphie growls, and _oh fuck_ , he’s mad. Beel is quick to put a hand on his arm, warning him under his breath, but you inadvertently cut off Lucifer as he tries to prevent the situation from spiralling out of control. 

“I thought I did”, you say, uneasy tone returning, “I’m sorry it’s not as easy as that after all”. 

Belphie grits his teeth, tail darting back and forth. “Are you kidding me? You do realise you were the one who-”

“Stop it!” Lucifer commands, bidding everyone to silence. A clear warning flashes in his eyes, mostly directed at Belphie, whose anger doesn’t subside in the slightest. “I won’t have this argument now. Satan is right, it’s been some time. For us and MC”. 

“Honey, I’m sorry”. Asmo tries to reassure you, closing the gap between the two of you. “Can we not talk about this in peace? I missed you, you know”. 

You hesitate, glancing at his outstretched hands and back at him. But your own arms come to hold you instead, and you take a tiny step backwards. 

You’ve never refused his more friendly advances so blatantly. Asmo blinks twice, trying to get accustomed to the sharp sting your actions cause him. He doesn’t know how to react, overrun a strange mixture of hostility and denial. It’s emotions he’s not used to when it comes to you, ones that leave a foul, sour taste in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry”. You sound exhausted. “I really am. I just can’t… not today”. 

“I understand”. Lucifer is playing the voice of reason, but there is a certain regretful undertone to his words. “It must be a lot for you, MC. You should take the time you need, and we can talk another time”. 

You nod, letting out a long sigh. “Thank you...”. 

“I’m sure Simeon will take good care of you”. Asmo can’t tell how cynical Satan is being, face blank and leant against a chair, but he doesn’t like it either way. 

You choose not to acknowledge it, eyes trailing across the brothers as you walk towards the door. The desire to say something is undeniable, but you can’t seem to find the right words. 

“Take care, love”, Asmo says gently, watching as your head snaps around to him once more. The beast inside him is fighting for control, but he has practise with repression. “We’ll see you around, yes?”

“I don’t really have any other choice, do I?” you whisper. 

Asmo doesn’t find an answer, even after all that’s left is a tinge of magic and the fleeting scent of your perfume. 

\---

You spot Simeon as soon as you leave the room, pacing up and down the corridor. You don’t even need to call out to him, he’s at your side as soon as he hears the doors close. Taking the liberty of curling an arm around your waist, he’s a complete gentleman, simply wiping away the fresh tearstains and not asking questions. He certainly isn't pleased, you can tell, guiding you down the stairs with a certain urgency. 

You feel completely drained, too tired to talk or walk straight, for that matter. You’re relieved when the two of you make it outside, bright sunlight flooding the plaza before which the building lies. There are quite a few angels out and about, aside from the guards at the entrance, the buzz of everyday life and friendly chatter drifting around you. 

But there’s something more in the air, and you don’t realise what it is until it dissolves the scene before you.

“Simeon”, you mumble, attempting to warn him, but the poor angel isn’t quick enough. Warmth envelops your body, white flashing before your eyes as the vision begins to take hold, and you’re somebody else. 

Caught in a haze of magic, the scenery begins to assemble before you anew. It’s the same plaza, the same sunny atmosphere, but a different time. You don’t know how long ago - it could be centuries, it could have happened yesterday. But you’re not you. 

White satin is draped around your shoulders, flowing down to your ankles. Something heavy is attached to your back, and you stand straight, looking across the square. There is the usual amount of angels around, lounging around the fountain or walking alongside each other, in no rush to get anywhere. Two guardians escort you as you descend down the steps, close enough to protect you but still leaving you enough space. 

You feel good, adjusting the coronal that rests upon your head. Angels greet you as you make your way towards the other side of the plaza, and you smile and wave at them in passing. Magic is flowing through you effortlessly, an ever-familiar and comforting presence. Decorative strands of hair, a pristine white, fall freely to frame your face, and you brush them aside absently. But you can see the people you’re looking for in the distance, laughter audible from here. 

Your steps speed up, rushing to join them. Your wings flutter, desperate to take off, and your smile widens. One of them turns to look at you, a goofy grin spread across his face. He shouts your name, and the others notice you, waving at you. You don’t think as you push yourself off the ground, relishing in the cooling rush of air as you glide towards them. 

“It’s-!”

 _Lilith_. Somebody says your name, over and over again, a hand pressed against your cheek. “MC, can you hear me?” 

Your eyes fly open, startled as you find yourself face to face with Simeon and very much on the ground. You seemed to have fallen, kneeling on hard stone, hands clutching the fabric of Simeon's cape. 

“What-?” You groan, body falling forwards. Simeon catches you by the shoulders, regarding you with caution.

“You had a vision, MC”. The angel sounds resolute, but you can tell he’s shocked. “I could feel magic pulsing around you, and you just… collapsed into me. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah”. You carefully let go of his cape, fingers twitching and curling. “That’s… never happened before”. 

“Can you stand?” he asks, and you let him help you up, stabilising you. It’s only then that you notice the guards, maybe three of them, standing around you. Your cheeks feel hot at the thought of them watching the whole ordeal. 

Simeon notices, and gestures towards them. “She’s alright. I’ll take care of her from here on”. 

They nod at his words, retreating to their posts. You swallow a lump in your throat, embarrassed at yourself. Why did people always have to be around when you broke down? 

“It was Lilith”. The shock hits you all at once, memories flashing before you. Those angels she was so excited to see... you would have never recognised Belphie, all in white and gold, if it weren’t for that tell-tale grin.

Simeon is studying you intently, a spark of curiosity in his eyes, though it's obscured by a mask of concern. 

“I was her again”. You shake your head in disbelief, biting your lip. Levi had looked so different with wings as opposed to a tail, shrouded in blue robes and laughing loudly. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him so content around Mammon. “I was her, and I… I saw them. How come-”

“Shhht, little lamb”. Simeon takes your hands in his, a different kind of warmth spreading through you. There’s a sad smile curved along his lips. “That was so long ago. You need to focus on you right now. Not her, not them”. 

“It’s so weird”. You absently accept his arm. Despite Simeon looking ever so worried, you actually feel great. There’s a strange energy running through you, and you can’t stop yourself from thinking. “I haven’t had those memories, or visions, or whatever you want to call them, not since I left the Devildom. I just assumed her spirit or such was at rest”. 

“Her memory will always live on inside of you”, Simeon replies, guiding you to the left. You glance to the side as you pass the fountain. There, that patch of grass towards the back, was that not where they had stood? Had Lucifer not stood reclined against that tree, watching his brothers from the shade? “I suspect that the natural flow of magic here activated them in some way. There probably isn’t enough of it where you live for them to become so clear”. 

“I guess”, you say, but something in you isn’t convinced.

You fall into comfortable silence as you walk alongside Simeon, heading towards the beautiful cottage he calls his home. As the flower-covered walls come into sight, you notice a group of angel children, unfar away. At the sight of their small wings, fluttering behind them as they jump into the air, your skin itches.

You suddenly wonder what it would be like to have feathers sprout from your back, to be able to simply push yourself off the ground and fly. As you watch the children play, drawing ever closer to Simeons home, something bittersweet wells up inside of you. You can taste a fruit, one you don’t recognise. Girlish laughter echoes around you, tender and full of joy, and a sense of comfort embraces you. 

You recognise this wistful feeling, smiling involuntarily. 

_Lilith's childhood must have been beautiful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a tough one, huh?  
> I never realised how difficult Asmo would be to write, and boy, was I stuck! It ended with me writing two versions and then editing them together, which was a whole process for itself. If there is some hilt in the flow, that's probably why, but please point it out and I will try to fix it!  
> Also, this got way angstier than I had anticipated, so I was quite pleased how the last part turned out. It's also a little shorter than my previous chapters, but it felt right this way. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well! Drink your water, message a friend, take care of yourselves. Thank you for reading and let me know your thoughts, I love hearing from all of you.  
> Lily-Rose xx


End file.
